


One More Night

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Infidelity

Hot kisses peppered up his neck and the occassional use of teeth nibbling at the skin there drove Jongin crazy with want. _''More_ ,'' he breathed out, his nails scraping down Sehun's back slowly.  
  
  
  
Sehun chuckled. His hand trailed down between their bodies to curl around Jongin's hard dick and he started stroking him. It was an agonizingly slow pace he set that made Jongin whine and push his hips up to get more of the tight ring of Sehun's fingers around his cock.  
  
  
  
''Still so impatient,'' Sehun said in a chiding, clicking his tongue, and Jongin just wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face. Normally, he would have snapped at Sehun, but this situation they were in wasn't how things normally were.  
  
  
  
Their relationship broke apart about a year ago. They found new lovers, but they could never really let go of each other. This wasn't the first time they landed in Jongin's bed after another round of studying together for the upcoming exams.  
  
  
  
Jongin always said they shouldn't be seeing each other anymore, not even as close friends, but it was also Jongin who was always standing at the front of Sehun's apartment in the middle of the night, a drunk mess, and apologising for having said such words. They made up with kisses, moans and whispers of promises they knew they couldn't keep.  
  
  
  
Sehun noticed the fire in Jongin's eyes was back, the spark he'd lost when he'd started dating that one guy, Luhan, and that only came back to life when he was with Sehun. He pecked Jongin's parted lips before he slid down Jongin's body slowly, trailing kisses down his chest to his navel and further down on the trail of hairs to Jongin's cock.  
  
  
  
He looked up and locked eyes with Jongin while he was taking him into his mouth, skipping the teasing and coming to the better part right away. Jongin's lips parted a little wider to let out a drawn-out moan that somewhat resembled Sehun's name and his head tipped back to expose a beautifully tanned neck.  
  
  
  
Sehun couldn't avert his gaze even if this made the slide up and down Jongin's cock a little more uncomfortable, the ache in his jaw a little more noticeable after a while. When you get to see something beautiful so rarely, all you can do is staring and memorising every little detail, for you never know when you'll be able to see it again.  
  
  
  
Sehun pulled away, letting the cock slide out of his mouth, and began lapping at the vein on the underside of it. That's always been Jongin's weak spot. _Has Luhan already found it?_ Sehun wondered.  
  
  
  
A hand found Sehun's hair and tangled with the silvery-white strands, tugging and pushing him down gently. Sehun obliged; he wrapped his lips around Jongin's dick and started bobbing up and down, one of his hands coming up to fondle his balls. Jongin cried out his name at that, the grip in his hair tightening, and Sehun quickly pulled off before he could push Jongin over the edge and instead nibbled at the soft skin of Jongin's inner thighs, the smirk on his lips still visible as he looked up with innocent eyes.  
  
  
  
Jongin snapped his eyes open and he stared at him, an almost furious glint in his eyes. _Just like in good old times,_ Sehun thought. ''Don't you dare stop now,'' Jongin said breathlessly and tugged at Sehun's hair harshly to get him closer to his cock.  
  
  
  
Sehun merely chuckled again, ''Or what?'' he asked and licked a stripe up Jongin's balls and dick, before he engulfed the head and sucked at it, making Jongin moan loudly when he swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick a few times. With a 'pop' sound he let go of Jongin's erection and looked up at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
''It's not me who's getting married to some filthy rich chick in a few months, but continues sucking his ex-boyfriend's cock, so...,'' Jongin teased, the smirk on his lips as smug as ever, fingers carding almost lovingly through Sehun's hair. Sehun laughed and tried to suppress the shudder at the affectionate gesture. ''I suspected you of playing that card, Jongin-ah,'' he said before lowering his head, taking Jongin's dick in his mouth again.  
  
  
  
Jongin let out a breathless laugh that broke into a moan halfway through. Sehun knew Jongin would never tell anybody about what happened between them behind closed doors, that he was just teasing. The way Jongin's other hand searched for Sehun's on his hips only to entangle their fingers was proof enough.  
  
  
  
Sehun looked up while bobbing his head up and down and saw Jongin looking back at him, the fiery sparkle in his eyes now turning softer, a sign that he was close. Curling the fingers of his free hand around Jongin's dick to cover what his mouth couldn't reach, Sehun stroke him in time with the bobbing of his head.  
  
  
  
The additional friction on his length and the way Sehun still didn't shy away from locking gaze with him pushed Jongin over the edge easily and he spilled into Sehun's mouth, a breathless string of Sehun's name and profanities escaping his lips.  
  
  
  
Sehun sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing the salty liquid, until Jongin's body relaxed and he let out a contented sigh. Sehun let Jongin's now limp dick fall from his lips and crawled up to press his lips against the other's.  
  
  
  
A soft moan, parting lips and a languid tongue welcomed Sehun's tongue and lured him into a lazy kiss.  
  
  
  
When Jongin broke the kiss and looked at him, Sehun could see the battle that was rampaging inside him at that moment. ''You know we have to stop that someday...,'' he said, voice just above a whisper, and bit his lip.  
  
  
  
Sehun propped himself up on his hands on each side of Jongin's head. ''I know,'' Sehun said sternly, but hummed contentedly when he felt Jongin's hand roaming up and down his sides. He leaned down to capture Jongin's lips into another deep kiss, moaning softly when Jongin groped his butt and squeezed roughly.  
  
  
  
''But, you know,'' he whispered when they broke apart, their lips almost touching. '' Someday can wait.''


End file.
